


Attrition

by infiniteviking



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron (The Next Day)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/pseuds/infiniteviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another not-good day for <i>Flynn Lives</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attrition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a song-drabble meme; the soundtrack for this drabble is [Hans Zimmer -- On Stranger Tides](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_2QlfLifx4).

Roy shoved a pile of floppies and printouts to one side and let his head down on the desk with a thump. Another day, another false lead -- this one a scam, and holding Alan back from taking it out on the creep's hide hadn't been the hard part. No, the hard part had been not enthusiastically joining in.

_How. Dare. They._

This had almost been exactly the kind of publicity Alan didn't need -- or Sam, either, at his age, or the organization, especially at this delicate stage in its operations. Giving the scammer something to remember wouldn't have been wise. Maybe it wouldn't even have been right. But heck if it wouldn't have felt almost worth it.

Raking his fingers through his untidy hair, he looked back up at his computer screen, blinking blearily until the cursor resolved.

Sometimes being the moral compass was a really thankless job.  
___


End file.
